This Is The Story How I Died
by AusllyLover2012
Summary: This is a story about a 17 year old girl Ally Dawson who had a horrible life her mother didn't care about her and in school she was bullied see what happens one day when she has enough of her life? One-Shot (Sorry i suck at summary's give it a try :) looks better inside! )


Okay so i promis i will update my story very soon it just i am running out of ideas so heres the story i thought of making it just kinda came up to my head randomly 3

Hi my name is ally daswon i am 17 years old and i have 3 firends Dez,Trish And Austin but i bet none of them care about me my dad is gone he died when i was 6 in a car-crash and my mum? she dosent care what i do she think's its my thought my dad died so yeah thats basically my life i cut yes i cut it takes the pain out well thats what i think my friends dont think the same way they tried to stop me but it never helped i cut and i will nothing will change it

so here's is a story of my last day...

so i woke up as always

*the alarm gose of*'ehhh i totally love waking up in the moring but whats the point?' i said so i got up and changed grabed an apple and went out to school 'im going to school mum!' is like she cares anyway on my way to school i see dez and trish waiting for me

'hey trish hi dez ' i said in happily like nothing happen 'Hi Ally' trish said hello Ally' dez said i always found him wierd but he's a great firend 'hows life?' Trish said 'bad as always i guess?' i said in my leave me alone voice 'um...yeah let's go and get austin'? trish is great but she really pisses my of sometimes 'yeah let's go come on dez'

so after few minutes we where at austins me and austin were like siblings but he had a crush on my you could see it,it was to obvious.

'hi austin' i still cant believe i'am bothering to live for nothing everyday i wake up without any ideas for my life but anyway stop talking to yourself he's talking 'hi guys' then trish and dez say their hi's they chatted about something but i couldnt be bother to listen to them all i wanted to know is when the hell is going to finish all the pain eveything did i tell us i'am being bullied at school? i guess not.

'Ally are you ok? austin askes 'yeah' obviously not 'ok then' can they just leave me 'umm i got to go i need to talk to...mrs stephen...about emm you know my maths homework!' well that wasnt a good lie..'ok?' thats all they said 'well bye!'bye really ally? really 'see you later!' austin said well of we go to the toilet to make some new cuts before some kind of bitches are going to start to pick up on me ; /

after a few minutes i'am in one of the school toilets closed in a cabin well i dont go to toilet to put makeup on like other so called 'plastics' i start to look through my bag and there it is a fresh new razor after few minutes all i feel is the razor comeing through my skin i'am trying NOT to make a lot because i obviously dont want anyone to here me after few fresh cuts i put the razon back to my bag again and wash my arm so nobody could se the blood that just came out i go to my first class my WORST class out of all of them because i have cassidy in my class thats the bitch that always pick's on my her and her little plastic club brooke,kira and her i better start to focus on the class or cassidy will srsly kill me after ; /

-time skip 45 minutes -

this is it it's time end of my scinece class that means i will earn some brusies or i will be punished for living

so i came out and i see cassidy 'whare do you thing you're going you little shit' she said oh god i am being punished for living then? 'C-c-clas-s?' why do i have to be punished so much i just want to die! let me die! and she started punching punch after a punch kick after a kick all i here is 'you're wothless,no one like you,die bitch and after all the pain i blancked out i couldnt hold it anymore i wont fight anymore i will be the helpless ally that everyone wants...

after 2 hours i woke up again but now i was in my roomi think my vision was blurry but after a while my vision got back and all i've seen in my room is a white piece of paper and it said 'Ally i guess you might not remember i took you home because i saw cassidy and her little team betting you up so i dicided to take you home please dont come to school 2morrow you look really tierd take care -Austin xx

i just cant...its harder than me its been going on since a year the whole bullying and all that i am just tierd of eveything my life, of fake poeple,of the bullying, of cutting, of my mum blaming me for everything,im tired because no one loves me, and mostly i'am tierd of being tired ( i stole that from something i just changed it a little bit so not mine 3 ) so i dicided to write a letter for everyone...just before i die

after i wrote the letter i went to get the razor i started to cut my self harder and depper and it went on cut after a cut and after ages of cutting i finally died and this is my story but its not the end i will tell you want happend after

1 hour late my mu found me lying on the bathroom floor bleeing out more and more she called the ambulance but they told her its to late they took me and did all the stuff before burring my mum called Austin,Trish and Dez they all couldnt believe it that i died Austin thought its a joke because he knew my mother didnt care about me much he run into my room and closed himself in Dez he cried and cried for days and trish she moved miles away but she made a little memory photobook of us on the last page it said 'I will never forget you Ally 33' and let me tell you what happend to Austin he cried he said he would never get over me so he fell into depression he started to cut himslef oh and he found the note! that the last thing he had left of me

so now i will read you what said in the note...

_Dear and Dez _

_You guy's meant world to me all of you's tried to stop me form cutting i really apritiate that it meant a lot Austin i knew you had a crush on me it was obvious everyone could see it ;) and trish you where my bff i will never forget about you! i love you some much and dez! you are my bff (best freckled friend) hope you guy's will never forget about me i love you's more than i should! i cant believe i am going to kill myself and please guy's dont cry over me Austin you will find a better girl than i'am trish you will find a another great bff! even a better one than me sorry i wasent there for you when you needed me i hope you and dez will finally get together (if not i will do it myself u know haha from heaven )dez i am pretty sure you will find another frekled friend! And guy's before i end the note can you please say to my mum i loved her! no matter what will happen i will still love her even thought she didnt take much care of me... i think thats it see you guy's in heaven! and please! remember to carry on with your life without me or not! ;) _

_Love Ally xx _

all of them cried when austin was reading the note but its not the end Austin is here with me! in heaven :)

after i died Austin fell into huge depression as i said before he started cutting also as i said! after 5 monthes he had enought of living without me so he killed himself so now our love is growing stronger and stronger and did i tell you guy;s that Trish and Dez Got Maried and they are about to have twins? its a shame that me and austin couldnt be there from them in real life but from heaven we are always there hopefully they will tell this story to their kids so they wont make a mistake like me and austin did my mum had died in a heart attack last year so now shes somewhere in heaven i wish her best tho!

but after all the pain i've gone throught past all those years i am finally free i dont need to worry about my life anymore i love it the way it is and i cant change it! even thought if i wouldn't die i would be with austin now married with 1 or 2 kids thats the life i wish i would have but it wont happen but that dosent mean me and austin are not together we are! we are a couple since hmmm...a year or so! in heaven but happy

And This Is The Story How I Died!

Ok guy's so did you like it? it was a one-shot i actually really liked it i might make another one-shot how austin felt about how ally died but its a maybe pm me if you liked it and i will take some ideas if you have any! thanks

-Natalie xx


End file.
